part_dosfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnitikos
|birthname = Nova Impala |namesake = |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 45~46 (Arc 1) |birthday = October 5, 1829 |zodiac = Libra |czodiac = |gender = Male |height = 6'5" 9'5" (End of Arc 1) |weight = 220 lbs. 449 lbs (End of Arc 1) |blood = A |race = White |nation = American |religion = |hair = Black |eyes = Black |color = Blue |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |tvshow = |musician = Tchaikovsky |sportsman = |womantype = |occupation = Leader Marksman |affiliation = Mavros |hobby = Farming and hunting |dislikes = Anyone stopping his tracks |goals = Take over the west |family = Synchoro Impala Margaret Toth William Impala |status = Decased |death = December 10, 1878 |cod = Killed by Pes Tol |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = |liveactor = }}Arnitikos is the main anatagonist of Toon Arc 1. As the leader of the Mavros club, He was taught with power by Paz, but later used that power for evil. His goals were to take over and rule the western U.S and has already invaded 70 towns prior to The First Toon. Appearance Arnitikos wears an all black uniform alongside armor pieces with a long comfy cape. He wears a tall and large cowboy hat alongside a metal belt with spikey boots. As apart of the Mavros, you have to wear black as to show negative values. Personality Arnitikos always had a dream to be a ruler or a king. He has no passion for his members or anyone but his son. He wishes his bloodline to be even above the human race to show power and fierceness, thinking every other animal and life revolves around him. He tries to be a father figure by showing him how he is able to make him a king one day once he is old enough. History Background (1849) At a young age, Arnitikos was never respected by anyone from his extreme remarks of being a king. He's always obsessed with power and wanted to out stand out of everyone. One day, he was kicked out for trying to assassinate his mayor in his small town. He later became homeless got mugged and was killed for resisting in 1849. Paz noticed the potential in him and falsely seeing that he wants to become a good mayor of a town. The "unfortunate" fate he had got him to be later revived and Paz amplified his powers for revenge of the robber, his ability being evolution. Paz never noticed much in Arnitikos since he can't read minds, only fates and events. At this point, Arnitikos believed he was above everyone else and already a king of life. He later kills the robber but has unfortunately not used his powers for the good later on and finally gets to work for his dream as a king. The Mavros Plan (1862-1877) Around this time, Arnitikos was evolving beyond a human and was able to inject the serum liquid from himself that was given from Paz to other people. Which gave him the idea to start a gang as a first step to being the king of life. He gave most of the serum to many homeless people or people who want a better life, persuading them to stick with him and will get great fortune, which would later start the crews. Paz notices what use his powers had and couldn't do anything to prevent it since he had to find someone in the same area as Arnitikos that was very unfortunate. He's tried to lure or convince other subjects to move to the West and they all failed to the hands of Arnitikos. Invasion of the West (1874-1878) After gathering a full gang, he began invading starting from California to present-day Nevada. He's killed many sheriffs and families, including California Hemmenway. The First Toon (1878) After The First Toon The Mavros were later disbanded for not having a powerful leader and many towns were restored and not invaded. Many of the members were executed by the towns and only a handful have escaped. Arnitikos' son later indulged in the politics genre and later became the governor of the new state, Nevada, in 1890. Mavros' Revival (2007-09) In modern times, a future descendant of a surviving Mavros member later revived the gang and renamed it Choros. They honored Arnitikos as a god for his strength and power. in 2027, they invaded many modern towns of the west and planned to expand on taking over the U.S. Unfortunately, Keith Ainsworth's company, Ainsworth Inc. later cleaned up the mess and the Choros members all mysteriously disappeared in the span of 3 weeks, Later having Ainsworth Inc address that they were jailed for life in a secure prison. Abilities Amplified Power Category:Character